


Now I Am The One

by ladyflame_uk



Series: Vicious Circles Saga [2]
Category: Naruto, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emo, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi as he takes on Team 7, thinking about his student Naruto, and his likeness to his father whom he had a crush on when he was Naruto's age.</p>
<p>The second in a series of drabbles/narrative poems for the anime Naruto called the 'Vicious Circles Saga', though they can be read separately, you'll get the most enjoyment if you read them in order!! A look at the cycles of life and love, and the fact that we don't always get what we really want!!</p>
<p>Drabble - Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Am The One

**Author's Note:**

> **FIRST PUBLISHED:** 1 May 2004  
>  **ARCHIVED:** [](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/profile)[**redhotwords**](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/24966.html), [SkyeHawke](http://archive.skyehawke.com/authors.php?no=815), [AdultFanFiction](http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/authors.php?no=8335), [WWOMB](http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=2657), [ArchiveOfOurOwn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/works), [deviantART](http://lady-flame.deviantart.com/gallery/), & [pixiv](http://pixiv.me/ladyflame_uk)

 

**Now I am the one who is being called Sensei,**  
 **Though I tried to avoid the responsibility,**  
 **I could not resist,**  
 **The opportunity he presented.**

**He is your mirror image,**  
 **And I wonder,**  
 **Were you as loud, when you were young,**  
 **So full of life.**

**But now I am forced to watch,**  
 **As he becomes closer,**  
 **Not to me, as I had wished,**  
 **But to the one, he will always call...**

**His Eternal Rival.**

 


End file.
